Brandi Civine
'''Brandi Civine '''is one of the two main protagonists of Youngsters. She is the daughter of an old high school friend of Mickey Mouse, and the best friend of Paws Crumpster. Personailty Brandi is a very creative yet cowardly girl. She can come up with amazing performance ideas Many times Brandi gets very terrified during scary stories or something worst. Whenever she is with Mickey, Brandi acts very helpful and creative as usual but yet also alittle seen more writing notes, drawing with crayons, My handwritten experience My Disney Experience Appearance Brandi is a short girl around eight or nine, she has peach skin, india green eyes, chocolate brown hair that is lemon chiffon at the bottom parts. She wears a white shirt with a mint cream vest, a sprinkles pattern skirt, white socks, and lavender slippers with blue ribbons on them. In special occasions, Brandi wears rockn roll decade clothes, usaully a waitress dress or a r&b themed outfit. During winter occasions, she wears Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Brandi. Creations Brandi makes creative yet really humorous inventions, recipes, toys and songs. Songs sung by Brandi *Don't Play Pranks on Me Quotes *"Mommy, can you please stop the speedybumps?" *"But it ''is ''getting on my letter." *" Relationships Main article: Brandi's relationships Brandi is simple wth interacting with others, though sometimes they end up being insulted by her. Various times, she can be alittle too sensitive around people, ending up doing something completely wrong (like calling Max "a hound dog" in front of his classmates) but Brandi doesn't ever face any consquences unless it's with family. Background After five years of bullying and misunderstanding, Brandi moved from Mouseton to Toontown with her family; her parents office janitor Jazz, hotel maid Mirabelle, her brother Wilby, her adopted hispanic sister Licia, her beauty pageant cousin Bessie, her dog performer cousin Effie with her dog , comedic cousins Will, Laddie, and Howie, her former ventriloquist grandfather Norman and her grandmothers Gail and Laura. On her first day in toontown, Brandi started to look around her new home in fulfilling a promise for her Aunt Gloria, who was curious about their new home. After walking out of her new neighborhood, she Kingdom Hearts series In Kingdom Hearts, Brandi is an apprentice enchanter, and like in the first pilot of Youngsters, was given a newborn magicwand by King Mickey. She received a letter from King Mickey explaining that former enemies of darkness how been mysteriously revived that only she, Paws, and Max can gather the "unnoticed heros", unfortunately the letter was too confusing for the junior trio to under stand, so Disney Parks Triva *Brandi is the very first character to have more than one hair color naturally *Brandi has a series of first-meeting characters in an accidental hurt moments #Hitting Paws on the head with a pipe out of anger. #Getting runover by Max's skateboard #Kicked by Raisa who was dancing #Accidentally stepping on Pluto #Running over Denise with her scooter #Getting pushed into Scrooge #Kissing *Her favorite muscial is Guys and Dolls *She is considered a human toon due to her instatant involements and creative ideas. Similarities with other disney characters *Brandi shares various similarities with her hero Mickey Mouse. Both are somtimes shown as conductors, and apprentices of two masterful wizards (Yen Sid for Mickey and Mickey himself for Brandi) both have a huge interest in music, shown to be part of a short film trio (Mickey with Donald and Goofy and Brandi with Paws and Max) enemies with someone the direct oppostie of them (Mickey being rivals with Pete, whose a musclar cat and Brandi being enemies with Thuraya, whose an evil magic user) believe in faires and have seen real ones, both owners of playful dogs (Pluto for Mickey and Pluto Junior for Brandi) both are somestimes shown as musketeers, both *Both Brandi and Louie wear a shade of green. *Brandi has *Despite having baby Damla for a sister, Brandi is considered the youngest in the family. Category:Heroes Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Tomboys Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Wise characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Child Prodigies Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Runaways